


** Hungry

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Knight and his Pilot [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autocorrect. Thanks a bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	** Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlysunsetsoverchicago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/gifts).



Kylo lay on the couch, arm over his face as he sighed a little. His stomach rumbled a little and he winced, his free hand rubbing it. Poe was meant to be back from his work meeting an hour ago, and Kylo was waiting for him to get back before he did lunch...

This was just taking the piss.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and opened his conversation with Poe, sending a text without even looking at his phone.

_I’m hungry... hurry up!_

Locking his phone, he threw it back on the coffee table – no sooner than he had, was it buzzing, telling him he had a new message. Grabbing it, he opened it... only to find that his blood rushed south.

“Dameron, why the fuck are you sending me a dick pic?”

Kylo groaned a little and sat up, rubbing his face before he started typing. _Hungry for food not-_

“Shit.”

Autocorrect had hit him, turning hungry to horny, and Kylo pulled a face.

_*hungry_

_But now I am horny, thanks v v v v much asshole_.

The beep came again and this time, it was a photo of Poe, biting on the tip of his thumb, half-hard cock hanging out his trousers.

_You have half an hour to get home before I’m jerking off without you._

_Half an hour huh?_

_Half an hour_.

It was ten minutes later when Kylo scrambled for his phone again.

_And bring some Burger King or something, I’m starving!_

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
